Jack Lost (Lickerwick)
Jack Lost is the 6th comic of the 1st volume of Lickerwick and the 6th comic overall. It released on Feburary 20, 2019. Synopsis A lost boy is found. Trouble happens. Full Plot The gang are shown working at the Toy Zone like usual as customers enter and leave the store. Lickerwick is cleaning up the isles with a mop and truing not to get himself wet. Sparks is restocking the shelves with products and Kohle is lazily working as the cashier. After the last customers leave, Blizzy declares that they should take a break and watch some TV. The other three agree with Blizzy's idea and Blizzy turns on the small TV in the break room. Sparks wants to watch a show about technology and the history of circuits. Blizzy, however, wants to watch a show about a pawn shop. Sparks and Blizzy begin to argue while Lickerwick tries to stop them from fighting each other. While fighting, Kohle uses his powers to give the television channels only available in the Damon realm. He begins to watch a drama program starring coal people and Sparks and Blizzy want to watch their shows. They fight over the remote until the television screen shows a breaking news report. A barefoot kid with white hair wearing a t-shirt and short pants is reported to have crash landed in the center of Slang Park. The Dank Meme City Police are trying to help him but the kid angrily warns that he is not afraid to kill people with his ice powers which prompts them to put their weapons up. The gang are surprised by this news report as it inspires Lickerwick to want to go the park and help him while Blizzy sees the kid as a way to earn a new worker for the Toy Zone. They all agree to visit the park and help the kid. The gang arrive at the park and the kid becomes even more unstable as he has froze the entire park with his powers. People back away from him and Lickerwick sees this as a chance to finally meet the kid. Lickerwick gladly greets the kid but the kid tries to harm Lickerwick by rising ice spikes to the ground and throw sharp icicles at him. However, they burn when touching Lickerwick. After many numerous attempts to get rid of Lickerwick, the kid finally gives up and angrily asks for Lickerwick to go away from him. Lickerwick introduces himself to the kid. However, the kid responds that he has no idea where he is or who he is but he knows one thing: he likes to cause destruction. Lickerwick tells the the kid that there is so much more in life than destruction and offers to show him around Dank Meme City and explore the wonders of life. The kid rejects this and uses his magic powers to slide away from the scene and hide away from everyone. Afterwards, the gang tells Lickerwick that they should go and not bother him anymore. Back at the Toy Zone, Lickerwick thinks about the boy and decides that he should go visit him, much to the dismay of the others. Lickerwick travels throughout Dank Meme City to find the kid and eventually sees him causing destruction in one part of the town. Lickerwick tries talking to him again but the kid is uninterested and tries to leave again. After chasing the kid throughout the entire city, the kid eventually gets tired and Lickerwick has the opportunity to talk to him. Lickerwick reveals to the kid that he also was in his shoes before and that he was lost and scared when he suddenly arrived at Dank Meme City. Lickerwick explains that through the help of new friends he made, he eventually found his purpose in life which is to spread Christmas joy to everyone. Lickerwick tells the kid that destruction isn't the answer to everything and that he can put his powers into a better use. The kid finally allows Lickerwick to show him around and convince him that there are better things to do than cause destruction. Lickerwick and the kid travel around the streets of Dank Meme City including the Toy Zone as the residents convince the kid that he can put his powers to creative use. Schroeder tells the kid that he should investigate on paranormal activity around the town. Phil Swift tells the kid that he should repair items with the power of Flex Seal. Sparks tells the kid that he should make creative inventions and Blizzy tells him that he should run a store and get rich. Finally, Kohle tells the kid that he should spread Christmas cheer (or chaos) like Lickerwick. The kid doesn't like any of their suggestions and gives up. The kid wants to be left alone again but Lickerwick tries to convince him to keep going with him. The kid says that destruction is his only purpose from what he remembers and that if he can't use it, he is lost and doesn't know what to do in life. Lickerwick leaves the kid alone and the kid hides in an alleyway. Lickerwick and the others get back to work at the Toy Zone and a water company arrives to re-fill the water supply in the break room of the store. However, they are revealed to be a gang of thugs that take the workers hostage. The thugs order for the workers to reveal the code for the cash register so they can steal all of the money but Blizzy refuses to do so. The workers yell in terror and outside of the store, a regular towns person hears them and calls the Dank Meme City Police. The kid is walking through the streets of Dank Meme City destroying trash cans and stop signs as a loner and suddenly sees the Toy Zone surrounded by police cars on a TV screen. Knowing that Lickerwick is in trouble, the kid suddenly has a change of heart after remembering how nice Lickerwick was to him and uses his ice powers to slide to the area to save him. The police chief announces to the thugs that they will enter in a few minutes if they refuse to exit the building. However, the thugs tell the police that they will kill the hostages if they enter. The kid arrives on the scene and the police recognize him as the dangerous kid from earlier. They pull up their weapons at the kid but the kid announces that he doesn't want hurt them and he wants to save his friend in the building. The police trust him and let him enter the building. The kid enters the building which is filled with thugs. The kid uses his ice powers to defend himself and kills them all while also destroying parts of the Toy Zone to find Lickerwick. Afterwards, the kid finds the room where Lickerwick and the others are in. The thugs tell him they saw him on the screen from earlier today and tell him he is a freak like the rest of the hostages. They constantly tell him that he has no purpose in life and is lost as a individual. The kid tells them that he isn't lost, he's Jack Lost. Jack Lost fights all of the thugs and kills them using his powers. He frees Lickerwick and the others afterwards and they all exit the building where the police congratulate Jack Lost as a hero. Jack Lost tells Lickerwick that he is sorry for what he did to him earlier and Lickerwick says it is fine. Jack Lost states that he found a new purpose in life: he wants to protect others by killing people. Lickerwick and the others agree that his new life purpose may involve destruction but a good kind of destruction. They watch as Jack Lost creates a slide made out of ice and slides away. Characters * Lickerwick * Sparks * Blizzy * Kohle * Phil Swift * Schroeder * Jack Lost * Thugs Trivia Category:Comic book Category:Comic Category:Lickerwick Category:RealGameTime Category:Lickerwick Comics Category:2019 Category:Feburary Category:Media focusing on Lickerwick